Une fois que vous êtes noir, vous ne revenez jamais
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett finds a man.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Nelly XXX, queen of the bedroom. She's from Scotland and is very smart, sexy and cool.**

* * *

**Une fois que vous êtes noir, vous ne revenez jamais**

**24 year old Sam Puckett enter a bar in Chicago. The bar is named 'The Big O' and is a sexual bar for people who love sex and Sam is very much such a person.**

On this day, Sam wear a white crop top tight t-shirt, a red lace push-up bra, neon-green G-string panties, brown leather chaps and black motorcycle boots.

"Alright, time to find a man who wanna fuck me." thinks Sam with a sexy confident smile.

She walk up to the mian bar counter and says "I want a jumbo beer."

"Nice choice." says the female bartender.

"I'm Sam Puckett and I'm slutty." says Sam.

"Every woman here is slutty." says the female bartender.

"Good." says Sam.

"Here." says the female bartender as she give Sam a jumbo beer.

"Thanks." says Sam, giving the female bartender 40 dollars.

Sam take her beer and walk to an empty table.

"Let's see if there's any macho men here today." says Sam as she sip her beer while keeping her eyes open for a man that she think is sexy.

50 minutes later Sam hasn't found a man that she like.

"Damn." mumbles Sam.

"Another beer?" says a waitress.

"Sure, thanks." says Sam.

The waitress gives Sam a free beer and then walk away.

"Okay. Gods of porn and sex, smile upon me." thinks Sam.

"Hi, babe." says a deep male voice.

Sam look up and sees a black tall macho man. This make same horny.

"Hi, man." says Sam with a slutty smile.

"Are you looking for a fuck?" says the man.

"Yes. I'm Samantha Puckett, but just call me Sam." says sam.

"Okay. My name's Adam Rockhorn." says the black man.

"Sexy name." says Sam.

"Thanks, sexy girl." says Adam.

"No problem." says Sam.

"Let's go to the bathroom." says Adam.

"Amazing idea." says Sam.

Sam and Adam goes to a bathroom, open the door, enter, close the door and lock it.

"Do I need condoms?" says Adam.

"Nope. This bitch is usin' pills." says Sam.

"Good." says Adam as he unzip his black leather pants to reveal a big 12 inch dick.

"Awesome size on your dick, man." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Adam.

"Look at this." says Sam as she pull her neon-green G-string panties inhalf, revealing her sexy wet pussy.

"That's one erotic pussy, babe." says Adam.

"Fuck it and find out how awesome it is." says Sam.

"Okay." says Adam as he slide his dick into Sam's pussy, fucking her in a standing position.

Sam enjoy it very much and so does Adam.

Both of them are very horny.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Sam!" moans Adam.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

"Holy shit, you're fuckable!" moans Adam.

"Thanks, man! You've a very strong dick!" moans Sam.

"Great that you like it." says Adam.

"Sure." says Sam.

"You were right. Your pussy is 100 % sexy." moans Adam.

"I knew you'd enjoy fucking me." moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Adam.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Damn, your pussy is one sexy hole!" moans Adam.

"Nice!" moans Sam.

"Right, sexy bitch!" moans Adam.

"I am absolutely a very sexy bitch!" moans Sam.

Adam fuck harder and Sam enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, cozy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Adam.

Sam love being fucked by Adam. His dick is big and that's the way Sam want it because Sam is oversexual.

"Not many chicks can take my dick like you do!" moans Adam.

"I love big dicks! Makes it better for me!" moans Sam.

"Okay, that's very nice!" moans Adam.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

"You seem to really love to get fucked." says Adam.

"That's true. I am oversexual." says Sam.

"Me too." says Adam, fucking harder and faster.

"Yes!" moans Sam, all horny and sexual.

"Indeed, sexy bitch!" moans Adam.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

"Do you love this?" moans Adam.

"Shit, yeah! Very much!" moans Sam.

"I do as well, Sam!" moans Adam.

"Nice!" moans Sam.

"Fuck!" moans Adam.

60 minutes later.

"Shit...yes! Fuck!" moans Adam as he cum a lot inside Sam's sexy pussy.

"Oh, yeah! Right into my handbag! Damn, so freakin' sexy!" moans Sam, getting a wild sexy orgasm.

"That was one hell of a fuck." says Adam as he pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

"Yeah, it was like a porno-movie." says Sam as she lean down and lick Adam's dick clean.

"It sure was." says Adam.

Adam is about to give Sam a kiss.

She stop him and says "Sorry, man. I don't kiss on the mouth."

"Oh, okay." says Adam.

"If you wanna kidd something ya can kiss here." says Sam, pointing to her thick clit.

Adam kiss Sam on her clit.

"Thanks for fuckin' me." says a happy Sam.

"No problem. You're fuckable and sexy." says Adam.

They leave the bathroom.

"Let me buy you a drink." says Adam.

"Alright." says Sam.

"What do you want?" says Adam.

"Hmm...double jumbo coffee with a huge splash of vodka." says Sam.

"Okay." says Adam.

He buy Sam the drink she wants.

Then he smile and walk away.

"Quite a great fuck he was." thinks Sam.

She did really enjoy Adam.

The next day.

Sam eat sushi and drink beer while watching TV.

She wear a black leather top and dark skinny jeans.

"I'm such a sexy fuckable slut." says Sam.

Today is a day off from work for Sam.

Her job is at a store that sells motorcycles.

"My pussy was made for fucking." says Sam.

Clearly she is 100 % oversexual, in the best of ways.

"I wish I could have raw sex 24/7." says Sam.

Sam love to have sex.

"Perhaps I should try to do porn." says Sam.

She feel that it could be fun.

"Or perhaps not. Some pornstars aren't exactly happy." says Sam.

2 weeks later.

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam as she stand in front of her big mirror.

She wear a tight sexy black latex t-shirt, baggy white sweatpants and black motorcycle boots.

"I'm so sexy." says Sam.

Sam is horny.

"Gettin' fucked is what I need." says Sam.

45 minutes later.

"Okay...the good old reliable." says Sam as she log onto Fuckbook.

She scroll through male profiles.

After about 7 minutes, Sam finds an interesting man with the username BigDick XXX.

With a smile, Sam click on his profile.

"Nice." says Sam when she sees that he is in the same city as her.

Sam sends a message to BigDick XXX.

It says "Hi, man. Wanna fuck a slutty badass blonde chick? I am one. Kiss from Sam P."

Around 20 minutes later, Sam recieve a reply that says "I'd like that a lot. Meet me outside 'The Forgotten Hole' tonight at seven, girl. I look forward to your pussy. I hope you're able to take a big dick 'cause that's what I have."

Sam get happy that the man has a big dick.

"Sexy." says Sam.

She drink some beer.

"I hope this man's a skilled fucker." says Sam.

5 hours later, Sam park her motorcycle outside the bar 'The Forgotten Hole'.

"Hi, are you the girl from Fuckbook?" says a man when he sees Sam.

"Yup and I assume you're BigDick XXX." says Sam.

"That's my username, but my actual name's Victor." says the man.

"I am Samantha, but I prefer Sam." says Sam.

"Okay. You look sexy." says Victor.

"Thanks. Most horny men like me. I am oversexual." says Sam.

"So much I figured out. Normal sweet girls aren't on Fuckbook." says Victor.

"Very true." says Sam.

"Let's go upstairs. My aunt own this bar so we get a room on the second floor where we can fuck." says Victor.

"Nice. Awesome." says Sam.

Victor and Sam enter the bar and walk upstairs.

"Here's a room for us, babe." says Victor as he open the door to a cozy bedroom.

The room look almost like a hotel room.

"I'm ready." says Sam as she pull off her sweatpants and boxers, but keep everything else on, even her shoes.

"Okay." says Victor as he take of his jacket and shirt and unzip his jeans, revealing his big hard dick.

"Holy shit, that's one manly dick. I like it." says Sam with her typical casual slutty smile.

"Do you like men with big dick?" says Victor.

"Yup. Men with big dick are awesome." says Sam.

"I assume this will be without condom, am I right?" says Victor.

"Ya sure are right. I'm on pill." says Sam.

"Good. I love to cum in girls." says Victor.

"Sweet. I love a good load of cum in my pussy." says Sam.

Sam lean back on the bed.

Victor slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Sam!" moans Victor.

"Erotic that ya remember my name!" moans Sam.

"Thanks!" moans Victor.

"You sure deserve your Fuckbook username of BigDick XXX 'cause you're amazing!" moans Sam.

"Alright, baby! You're very fuckable!" moans Victor.

"I'm glad you enjoy me and my slutty pussy!" moans Sam.

"Let me tell you, it's not often I find a girl who's all sexual and erotic like you are!" moans Victor.

"Okay and it's not often I find a man who can bang me with such skill and power as you do!" moans Sam.

"Nice that you think I'm skilled at fucking!" moans Victor.

"You're truly very good at this, man!" moans Sam.

"Really not too much of a surprise since I've have a bunch of experience, having fucked many sexy chicks." says Victor.

"Sexy. I like a man who know what he's doing." says Sam.

Victor fuck harder and Sam love it.

"Mmmm, fuck my pussy!" moans Sam.

"Holy shit, you're damn slutty!" moans Victor.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

Victor lick Sam's left nipple and Sam think it feels good.

"Sexy! Lick my nipple, Victor!" moans Sam.

Sam is very horny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit, damn sexy!" moans Sam.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Victor.

"Dude, it's feels so damn fuckin' awesome when ya bang me!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Victor.

"I love being fucked by a strong man!" moans Sam.

Victor fuck harder and Sam love it.

"Shit, this is a really awesome fuck!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Victor.

Clearly Sam love being fucked by Victor, who is a strong manly man.

"Mmm, do me, man!" moans Sam, all sexy and erotic.

Sam is super horny.

It is obvious how sexual she is.

"Fuck!" moans a happy Sam.

"Shit, yeah, babe! You're damn sexy!" moans Victor.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.


End file.
